Dear Yearbook
by My Shinjuu
Summary: For Yugi and his friends, the senior year has come and gone. Now their last words are in the entries that they have written in each other's yearbooks. Please RR!
1. Dear Yugi

Dear Yugi,

Heya buddy. I'm gonna miss you. We re heading off to America because Shizuka needs to see a spechil doctor. Her eyes are getting bad again, but we still have left over mony stacked away. The mony was suppose to be for Shizuka's college fund, since she is going to be a vet, but right now she needs the mony. So, I'm gonna miss you. I hope you find a great college, or are you gonna work at the Game Store? Well, whatever you do, I'll be there for you whenever you need me!

Jou

…………

Dear Yugi,

Man, it seems only like yesterday that we were just getting off the fifth grade bus when we crashed into each other. But that was years ago. Now we are seniors, going off on our own, having fun, making arrangements for what colleges we are going to attend. I'll miss you Yugi. You were the most best friend anyone could have. tear drop Oh crap, that just screwed up your page. I'm moving to America, by the way. I have enough money for my dancing school. I've been accepted into Bolevier School of Dance and Arts. You should have seen me when I submitted the VHS tape with my dance recorded on it. I was doing as I had always wanted. I felt my freedom in it. I felt as if I was flying when I danced. I'll miss you Yugi, more then words can say.

Love,

Anzu Mazaki

…………

Dear Yugi,

Well, time has taken its toll on us. Listen buddy. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For all the mean things I've ever done to you. I had always beat on you, and yet until this day I had never apologized. So, I'm sorry. And I also wanted to say thank you. Without you, I'd be beating on people and getting beat myself. I would have never had an interesting life if I hadn't discovered your Dark Half. Hell, none of our lives have ever been the same since we met your Dark Half. If I hadn't met you, I'd be a loser. You showed me what friendship is and what it can do. I'll miss you Yugi. We all will.

Thank you,

Honda

…………

Dear Yugi,

Hello old chap. I'm heading to Harvard University. I'm going to become a Professor who specializes in uncovering the age of something recently found from how much carbon it has in it! …Or something like that, for I don't know all of it. I saw it on a TV special on the History Channel. It was just a quick scene, so I didn't remember it all to well. Anyways, I do hope that you have good luck in your future, for your past has been overly troubling.

Good luck in your Journeys,

Ryou Bakura

P.S. By the way, Bakura is soon to give up the Ring, so you can have it afterwards. His body, now separate as you know, is getting stronger, so now he doesn't need the Ring anymore. He only goes in there is to get away from the world anyways.

…………

Yugi,

…This is pretty awkward. I have never before in my life written in a Yearbook. I guess people just never really asked me. You did though, and that is why I respect you Yugi. You, against all odds, are always able to keep your spirit and win back what you loss…or perhaps gain what you even still don't need. Either way, my respect for you is one of a kind, so don't make me have to take it away from you. Oh yes, the eye that Bakura gave me, the Millennium Eye, I'm going to give that back to you. I'll send it to the game shop. Just please don't get me mixed up into another 'adventure' that requires the Millennium Items. I'm getting to old for that.

Well, perhaps I should tell you of where I'm going to head in life. I am going to continue working on KaibaCorp, and of course teach Mokuba all the things he needs to know to follow in my footsteps. I bought an orphanage that is located right in the heart of Domino City. That is the building in which I stayed for five years of my life, mind you. Now, if any of the children are to be adopted out, I am to be called in first. I can read people easily, you should already know that though, so I can tell whether they are going to be good parents. I don't want anyone's life to be like mine. I'm building cars and more games are being designed by me, and that takes away all my free time. I'm just glad I won't have to worry about school anymore. I never really needed it. To tell you the truth, it was to set an example for Mokuba.

You might think that all this work is going to effect my health, but you shouldn't worry. I'm going to stay strong Yugi. I'm going to stay strong until the very end. You should too Yugi, for if you don't, then I can never respect you again. You'll lose all my respect for you…and my trust.

Kaiba Seto

…………

Dear Yugi,

Couldn't believe it when you heard it, right? Ishtar Malik joining Domino High. Sound like a pretty foreign announcement. Just doesn't seem to go with the whole picture. Anyways, Ishizu wants me to head back to Egypt. I told her I will, but what I didn't tell her I when. I'm heading for some archeology school just outside the Island Hokkaido. It's on the Kurile Islands. Please don't tell Ishizu, she'll kill me. Anyways, I hope you have fun on your ventures as well! Oh yes, how's the rod? Even if you don't intend to use it, you can just…touch it…LOL. It will protect you though, even though you already have Atem-sama to do that.

Ishtar Malik

…………

Dear Yugi,

I know that we haven't been the best of friends and that I sometimes put you in doubt, but I just wanted to say that you'll always be my friend. You aren't a cheater and are too pure to ever be one! I'm going to move my Game Shop and you Ji-chan has already signed a business partner contract! So, since I'm moving my store, we'll sell each other's merchandise, and both stores will be flowing with money. Or something like that. Yeah, well, gotta go, and I know you probably have some thinking to do for your future, so I'll let you hang!

Ryuiji Otogi

…………

Yugi,

I use to despise you, you know. I ordered voodoo dolls of you and your dark, since they offered them for all the dumb duelists who also despised you. I bought some Kaiba's as well…anyways, did you know that this voodoo shit doesn't work. I've stabbed your heart many a times and yet you haven't died. I gave up on that though. Anyways, you make a good rival, and I plan to keep it that way…if only I wasn't going with Malik to become an archeologist as well. I have some searching to do in the sands of Egypt. I have someone really important to dig up. Oh yes, I'm sorry about that Mahado stuff, so please tell Atem-sama that I'm sorry as well. At least I got to teach you all about your past selves. Stay with a good and pure mind and heart Yugi, for that is a good thing to have.

Bakura

…………

Yugi smiled softly, tears running down his eyes. He remained silent as he cried, for they were tears of happiness and sadness. It was night time and he had just now reviewed what all his friends had written for him in his Yearbook.

His closed the book, adjusting his weight on the chair so he could put it on a stack of RPG Strategy Guides. After he did that, he buried his head in his arms and just cried, his body shaking as he inhaled and exhaled deeply with hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

I love you guys. You were the best friends anyone could ever have. I wouldn't trade you in for anything. I'll miss you all too…and I'm glad I could make you so happy for the time we always spent together. Even in our adventures we could joke and have fun. Even you, Seto, enjoyed yourself. Though it wasn't considered fun to Katsuya, you were able to give off a hint of true laughter at your comments, and seeing that could always make me just feel happy and accomplished, even if I was 'glaring' at you. And then you Katsuya, you were the best friend anyone could ever have. We all can admit a little dense, and even you could admit that to yourself, but you're such an amazing person, with other qualities to make up for any of your mistakes. You're also very caring, especially for you sister.

Then Mazaki, I always liked you. I like you even more as I grew older. A light blush would always appear on my cheeks when I saw you. You were flattered, I know, and I guess you liked it that I listened to you. Everyone needs someone, and you taught me that Mazaki. Then there of course was you Hiroto, always fighting with Ryuiji over Shizuka. You know, right now, I'm calling each of you by your first names. Only best, best, best_ friends do that. And what do you know, all of you are exactly that._

I'll miss you all. And as Mazaki said:

"…More then words can say…"


	2. Dear Jou

Dear Jou,

Hey Jou! I'll never forget you! You know, it hasn't really been an easy life after I got the Millennium Puzzle, but you've been there for me until the very end. You helped me through Duelist Kingdom, Duke's Dungeon Dice Monsters, Battle City, When Mai was gone and Yami was the only one left, and even the Kaiba Grand Prix and when Yami's memories returned! You've done so much for me, and I wanted to do so much more for you. Have fun in America. I'm planning on staying at the Kame Game Shop, but changing the hours since I'm going to go to a small college just for the fun of it. When my Ji-chan is going to pass, I'm going to work the store full time, since Duke and my Ji-chan have a contract together. I'll miss you Jou.

Your friend,

Yugi

…………

Dear Jou,

…I forgive you. Even with all your perverted remarks, I forgive you. You should true friendship and loyalty to your friends, and even through thick and thin you found some way to get help for us. You were like and older brother to all of us Jou, not just Shizuka. Have fun in America. I'm going to my dance school in America as well, though mine is in New York. Aren't you going to Oregon? I heard that it is very beautiful there. Well, have fun on your ventures Jou!

Love,

Anzu Mazaki

…………

Dear Jou,

Hey buddy. I hear you're going to America. We still have to keep in touch even though, k Jou? You're my best friend in the whole world, so don't go changing. If you ever have someone who you need to beat up, just give me a call and I'll be there faster then a speeding bullet…damn, I think I just stole something from Superman…hey! Isn't Superman American? Say 'hi' to him for me! …Yeah, I know, I'm being stupid. But just remember me this way, 'cause I won't go changing I you don't!

Honda

…………

Jou,

I know, you're stunned that I didn't call you a mutt or a puppy. Truth is, you had enough guts to come up to me and ask for a yearbook signing. Yeah, you're probably thinking 'why didn't he say something scornfully'…well, Jou, I've given up on name calling. I have a future that doesn't accept name calling. A boring future. Yours is probably going to be more interesting. I've always wondered why I couldn't have ever been like you. You were belabored (beaten) by your father, your parents divorced, and your sister and you have been separated for almost half of your life. My life was almost the same, except both my parents died. Never would have guessed it, huh? At least your father and mother are still alive.

You probably want to know how I know that you were belabored. First, you never wanted people to come to your house, second, you hid your emotions of hate for your family hidden, third, you are a good fighter, and fourth, people who are belabored know when someone else has been belabored. Yes, you heard me correctly. I was belabored. That was why I had not feelings when I first dueled Yugi. It wasn't that I was hiding them…it was that I didn't have them. I had them taken away from me.

So don't go complaining about anything, for you have survived longer then me.

Kaiba Seto

…………

Dear Jou,

What is up? I have nothing to really say to you, except I'm sorry. So, I'm sorry.

Otogi

…………

Dear Jou,

Yeah, I'm here. You know, I've never really told you I'm sorry. Even though Marik was banished to the Shadow Realm, I was kinda responsible for a lot of things. So I'm sorry. Anyways, onto more important matters, what are you doing after graduation? I heard you were going to America. Nice choice. I'm going to an archeology school on the Kurile Islands. Come visit some time! Yeah, anyways, even though we will never see each other again, lets no try to remember all the bad times and only the good ones! Like seeing the teachers' faces when we stuck the tin foil linings in their microwave? That thing blew up! Sure we got three weeks of detention after a four day suspension…but hey, it was worth it! LOL.

Ishtar Malik

…………

Dear Jounouchi,

Let's see…how many days have we known each other? About 1095 days? Well, the is the limit for how long we are not allowed to know each other! But hey, in three years, we'll all have different ideals and relationships and friends. Just don't forget me, alright Jounouchi? Also, keep up your good skills in dueling Jounouchi!

Ryou Bakura

…………

Jounouchi smiled as he closed his Yearbook. His brown eyes were filled as warm tears lined them. His hand wiped his eyes before he would let them fall.

__

No, everyone, I won't forget you. It would be so hard to not_ forget you, and as you all know, I don't like hard things. Unless it is dueling, 'cause that's a challenge as well as a hard thing. Hah…_

Yugi, you know I would never forget you. I was there with you through almost everything. Hell, I was there when everything happened. I can still remember like as if it was yesterday, just sitting there injured from that stupid Hall Moniter- -I don't even remember his name anymore- -and then you came and defended Honda and me even though you got beat worse then us. Sorry you had to go through that. Sorry you had to go through watching everyone you have ever known get hurt. It wasn't fair to you. But don't worry, I'm still there.

Kaiba, do you know how annoying you have made my life? But…I kinda understand now. I'm sorry you got beat Kaiba, and because I now know of what you said, I think we can become friends. Maybe talk about our problems. We would understand each other. …To bad it's too late for that.

Honda, I know that you have my back, and you know that you have mine. Just don' go off doing something stupid just because we won't be seeing each other anymore. And Otogi…even though I hate you for dressing me up as a dog- -thank God_ Kaiba didn't see that- -I still owe you a lot. You and Honda both looked after my sister, and just because I was being a protective older brother, I know you both meant well._

Malik, I will never forget that moment. Damn, we even had pictures. It was soooo worth that punishment. We got our revenge…even though it was our fault for not studying for our tests. Looking back I know it was stupid, but I wish that we could do it again just once more just for the fun of it. Just to see their faces and laugh once more. Ryou, I'll be good. And I'll count down the three years and all 1095 days until we see each other again. I'm sure I'll make something of my life by then. Have fun now.

Anzu…I will never forget the color of your panties. I'm laughing even now as I say this. The Panty-Tank never failed until you broke it. Ahh…good times, good times. Heh…I guess I did act like an older brother for all of you. I just don't like seeing my friends get hurt. And yeah, I love you too.


	3. Dear Anzu

Dear Anzu,

Congratulations on getting accepted into the school. I hope you get good grades and you pass every single one of your classes! I'm staying home at the Game Shop and am going to go to a local college just for fun. I really wanted to do more with my life…but, hey, life just hasn't been the same since Yami and I've had more then my share of horror stories.

Um…Anzu…I'm really gonna miss you. You've been with me all the time. When I was beaten up, you were there to show the people a lesson for me. I have to admit it now A…Mazaki. I love you. I loved you for so long, and only now do I actually have the courage to say it. Why did it have to be this late? Why couldn't I have admitted it sooner? Why did I have to wait until we would never see each other again? …Those are the thoughts going through my head Mazaki. I don't want them to be there…but they have to be. Because I did some stupid thing by admitting it _now_ instead of earlier. But nothing can change the way I love you Mazaki. Nothing. Please accept me Mazaki.

Love,

Yugi

…………

Dear Anzu,

Hey! What's up Anzu? I heard all about your dance school, and I think it's great that you're accomplishing your dreams. If only I could do that. I wanted to be a master duelist, but times have changed and now I want to be a kendo instructor. Like the Flame Swordsman. Heh. It will be very difficult to accomplish my dream now since we're going to America for Shizuka's eyes. They're getting worse again, so…you kinda get the picture. Anyways, have fun in New York!

Jou

…………

Anzu,

Times have chanced Anzu. You use to preach about friendship and all that shit, but look at everyone now. Everyone is going somewhere else. No more friendship, just self-reliance. But are you going to give up? No. You're belief in this friendship you and your student body have amuse me. And yet you believe in it with such a strong action. Sometimes I wished I could be like you. But I gave up on that a long time ago. Besides, computers don't backstab you.

Kaiba Seto

…………

Dear Anzu,

Thank you for asking me to sign your yearbook. I was very bored and needed something to do. Haha. Ummm…I heard you're going to become a dancer! That's great! I'll be at everyone of your concerts! We all have to stick together, right? I'm sure that when we see each other again, we'll all still be able to talk about things that we barely even remember. What's that saying? You never know how much you need something until it's gone. Let's not stick with that and just be happy in what we have!

Ryou Bakura

…………

Dear Anzu,

Just sitting here in the left back corner of the room. You notice it's always darkest in the corner? Yeah, anyways, I hope you have some plans for after school. How about this, just for old times sake, we all run out to the field and hold our head and shout something stupid, like… "There's voices in my head!!" or something like that. Just for old times sake. Then we should all go out to the Karaoke Bar and dance and sing and be merry until we all feel like we've had enough of each other and go home? Sounds like a plan to me. Haha!

Honda

…………

Anzu,

Do you know how stubborn you are? You refused to be one of my cheerleaders even though I'm rich and actually am a good guy, unlike that Seto Kaiba. See, I was even as so nice as to move my shop and sign a partner contract with Yugi's Ji-chan! Will you please reconsider my offer?

Otogi

…………

Anzu,

Well, you really are a stupid friendship girl aren't you? You even ask me, of all people, to sign a blasted yearbook. Well, I might as well say something. Um…have fun in America. And some tips for the New York streets if you're walking along: if some thug comes onto you and tries anything, just scare him away with a blasted friendship speech. And if he likes those things, then stay with him and dump Yugi. Deal?

Bakura

…………

Dear Anzu,

Hehe…sorry about those Battle City times when I took over your body. I don't think I was ever able to say sorry for that. Anyways, me and Bakura are going to become archeologists! We're actually going to do something with our lives! Isn't that what you always wanted us to do? Yeah, anyways, hope you have fun in New York.

Ishtar Malik

…………

Anzu cradled her yearbook in her arms, her head down and tears coming out. Her soft lips spread apart for a cry and then would clench together.

__

I don't want any of you to leave. I want you all here with me. I want to spend more time with all of you. Why did we all have different plans? Why couldn't we all just stick together?

Why do you think I'm always into friendship? It's because you guys are the only people I can actually depend on. My mother and father are always out of town and everything I ever do on my own gets me in a load of trouble. What do you expect me to do? Cut myself just because I'm unhappy?!

Jou, I want you to accomplish your dream, no matter how difficult! I am! I won't give up! Just for you, I'll practice my hardest!! Honda, it does indeed sound like a plan! I want to be with all of you until I most definitely have to be away! I'm the only girl in this whole friendship, and I want to place my throne as the only female there! And Otogi…NO_. I will not ever be your cheerleader, but I am glad that you are helping Yugi's Ji-chan._

Kaiba…why did you say that to me? What happened to you in your life? Is that why you are the why you are now? Without a real heart, cold as eyes, and blank sapphire eyes with walls up for protection? I'm crying for you Kaiba. I'm crying for you and I will continue to cry for you.

I agree with the saying Ryou. And that is why I can't have you leave. I don't want to experience that sadness and that feeling of something missing and that emptiness! And Bakura, you were downright mean to make fun of me. But at least I got you to sign my yearbook! Haha…I'm gonna even miss your pyschoness. But it's good that you and Malik have a future now. That means that you can make something of yourself.

Anzu stopped her thoughts and opened her Yearbook to where Yugi had written his thoughts. Fresh tears came to Anzu and she cried even louder, clutching the Yearbook as if her life depended on it.

__

Yugi. Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi…YUGI_! Why!? Why did you have to tell me that you loved me?! …It's not fair. An act of love comes directly from the heart for no reason other to fulfill itself, an action done just for the sake of it._

Anzu looked at what Yugi wrote before taking out her red pen and then she began writing in it:

"_Love is that feeling when you look deep in his eyes,_

And never want to leave and never want to die.

Love is wanting to be with him day and night,

And having your heart jump when he comes into sight.

Love is holding his hand as you walk down the street,

And with each step your heart skipping a beat.

Love is the thing that will never do you wrong,

The thing that's so hard to put into words or even a song.

Love is never wanting to say goodbye,

Because you know for you he's the only guy.

Love is the star that brightens up you night,

It's like when everything is dark in your life,

And then there's suddenly a light.

Love is looking at someone else and feeling nothing,

Because you know no one can touch that special feeling.

Love is knowing you're meant for each other,

And knowing you'll always be together.

Love is never wanting to leave,

Because of what you have achieved.

Love is not letting anything get in your way,

So your love will grow stronger day by day.

Love is doing things you don't want to do,

Only because it'll make him want you.

Love is hearing that special song,

And knowing your love for him is so very strong.

Love is knowing his exact smell,

And knowing life without him would be hell.

Love is running into his arms,

Because that is the only place where you know no harm.

Love is the feeling that fills your soul,

And makes your life forever exciting and never dull."


End file.
